Lo sai da quanto tempo non vedo più le stelle?
by Kimmydreamer
Summary: A volte penso che tu sia un miracolo, sai… un miracolo a cui è stata data la possibilità di salvare una vita dopo quella dannata… dopo quella dannata… strage. Chissà come mai hai scelto me… non smetterò mai di chiedermelo.


… psst… beh, lo capirete andando avanti, ma giusto per essere chiari: la storia si svolge in quei fatidici 'cinque anni dopo', presumibilmente qualche giorno prima dell'episodio 1x20 'Five Years Gone'. Buona lettura!

Lo sai da quanto tempo non vedo più le stelle?

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand_

Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
I don't need them

Allungo la mano fino al comodino, questa maledetta lampadina mi sta facendo bruciare gli occhi. La sveglia segna le quattro e mezza… la sto a guardare per qualche istante, prima di ricordarmi quanto sia insignificante il tempo, se non per il fatto che più passa e meglio è. Che importanza può avere che ora è?

Il mio dito è ad un misero centimetro dal minuscolo interruttore… e poi cambio idea. Non ho fretta di chiudere gli occhi. E voglio… voglio poterti guardare ancora un attimo. Sì, _guardare_. Come una ragazzina alle prese con la sua prima cotta, dannazione… sai cosa me ne può fregare? Come se dovessi renderne conto a qualcuno.

Volto il capo verso di te, ma non prima di baciarti una spalla, ancora sudata. E poi eccolo, il tuo volto. Addormentato eppure duro, rigido. Vuoi tenere sotto controllo quelle briciole di vita che ci sono rimaste anche mentre dormi, ma non si può, amore. Neanche tu puoi. Almeno in questi momenti in cui posso guardarti dormire, lascia che sia io a vegliare su di te. Su questi novanta chili di muscoli e sul cuore dolce e sano che custodiscono con così tanta fierezza. E disperazione. A volte penso che tu sia un miracolo, sai… un miracolo a cui è stata data la possibilità di salvare una vita dopo quella dannata… dopo quella dannata… strage. Chissà come mai hai scelto me… non smetterò mai di chiedermelo.

Perché è solo grazie a te che una donna che ha perso il suo uomo e il suo bambino riesce a reprimere il desiderio di morire. Lo sai questo, vero? Già, te l'avrò ripetuto come minimo duecento volte. Eppure continuo a pensare che tu non riesca a capire fino in fondo quello che sento. Se solo tu potessi vederti come ti vedo io, Peter.

Ti faccio scorrere una mano lungo la schiena nuda, cercando senza successo di reprimere una lacrima. Ti ricordi di quando mi hai obbligata a svegliarti ogni volta in cui mi fosse venuta la malinconia…? Beh, lo farei, tesoro, davvero. Ma onestamente sono stanca di piangerti addosso tutta la mia incapacità di rassegnarmi. A volte ti rimprovero il tuo non saperti lasciare il passato alle spalle, e dentro di me mi sento la peggiore delle ipocrite. _Io_? Io sono l'ultima che può parlare.

'_Piangi. Sfogati. Grida. Qualunque cosa tu voglia… basta che tu lo faccia su di me. Perché è solo mia la colpa'_

Quante volte ho sentito queste parole… arrivando ad odiare la voce che adoro, perché la devi smettere di darti la colpa per tutto questo. Ma so che non lo farai mai. Bene, continua a ripetermi anche all'infinito che quella bomba eri tu. Che hai ucciso mio figlio, che è grazie a te che oggi il mondo fa peggio che schifo.

Lo capisci o no che ho bisogno di poter credere ancora in qualcosa? Di potermi fidare di qualcuno? Di un paio di occhi da guardare sentendomi amata?!

Sei così testardo e buono insieme, ed è questa la tua maledizione. E lo sai, oh se lo sai. Per quanto ti ostini a fare finta di niente, a negarlo anche a te stesso. A volte mi commuovo nel veder crollare tutte le tue maschere non appena chiudi gli occhi e ti addormenti. Sei cambiato. Siamo cambiati tutti. Ma io lo so che quella smorfia da duro con cui vai in giro a fare a pugni contro la vita in realtà non sei tu, per quanto tu sia così _bravo _da riuscire a portarla anche mentre dormi.

Quelle stesse labbra che a volte vedo piegarsi in quel sorriso storto, l'unico a cui trovo il coraggio di rispondere, l'unico che riesce a non apparirmi come una colossale presa in giro.

Ti scompiglio leggermente i capelli già spettinati, quei capelli che fino a notte fonda costringi a soffocare sotto il peso del gel. Dannazione se sei bello. A volte vorrei trovare il coraggio di dirtelo in faccia senza suonare stupida, o patetica, o infantile. Bello come tutto ciò che è imperfetto, come una giornata di neve, come la speranza che vorrei tanto avere. Com'era sognare, quando ancora lo facevo. Come il suono dei tuoi singhiozzi quando fai l'amore piangendo, sperando che io confonda quelle lacrime con il sudore che ti imperla il volto.

Guardo la mia mano, quella che non è tra i tuoi capelli… ancora ferma accanto all'interruttore. Faccio per scostarla per poterti abbracciare, ma ti sento muoverti leggermente sopra di me. E proprio come la più sciocca delle ragazzine, _arrivederci, Niki. _Perché tutto il resto – per un attimo – cessa di esistere… cos'è un interruttore, dopotutto?

"Mmh…" mugugni appena, sfregando appena il capo contro la mia spalla. "… shpgni la luce…"

"Va bene" sussurro appena, ritornando sui miei passi e premendo finalmente il pulsante. Buio, finalmente… già, per modo dire. A Las Vegas non è mai buio. Non quando i fari e le insegne ti illuminano la stanza quasi più di quanto faccia una lampadina mezza fulminata.

Non quel buio che da bambina chiamavo notte. Lo sai da quanto tempo non vedo più le stelle?

_I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable_

Contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart

They say that promises  
Sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them

"_Ahi…" Niki strinse i denti, socchiudendo istintivamente gli occhi. Peter alzò momentaneamente lo sguardo, cercando il suo. "Lo so, fa male"_

_La ragazza si morse un labbro. "… grazie" riuscì a mormorare, notando il modo in cui si stava prendendo cura della sua caviglia. Sembrava che le sue mani irradiassero un calore naturale, che riusciva a farla sentire bene… beh, meglio, se non altro. Mai e poi mai avrebbe pensato che le mani di un uomo sarebbero riuscite a farle di nuovo un simile effetto… per quanto si trattasse, probabilmente, delle mani più innocenti e smaliziate che avrebbe potuto incontrare nel raggio di chilometri._

"_Sono davvero un'imbranata" commentò con voce atona, abbassando il capo._

_Peter inarcò un sopracciglio, lanciando uno sguardo di sbieco alle scarpe paillettate appoggiate per terra alla sua destra e ai loro buoni dodici centimetri di tacco a spillo. "Te le vai anche a cercare"_

_Niki fece una smorfia. "Non sono nuove. Le uso già da un po'"_

"… _e adesso ti consiglio di iniziare a non usarle più" le fece con un piccolo sorriso sarcastico, senza smettere di massaggiarle la caviglia._

_Alzò lo sguardo quando la sentì indugiare per un po'. "Smettila di fare quella faccia. So quello che faccio"_

_La bionda scrollò le spalle. "Mi fido, allora. Chi te l'ha insegnato?"_

_Peter socchiuse gli occhi. "Facevo l'infermiere" spiegò cupamente, come se si trattasse dell'ultimo argomento di cui aveva voglia di parlare. Niki sentì una stretta soffocarle lo stomaco. Come poteva biasimare qualcuno che non aveva voglia di guardarsi indietro…?_

_Sospirò di leggero sollievo quando sentì che la caviglia, nonostante le fitte che le salivano lungo tutto il corpo nei momenti in cui Peter massaggiava più a fondo, stava iniziando a dolerle di meno._

"… _anche se questo non me l'hanno insegnato al corso per infermieri" puntualizzò all'improvviso il ragazzo, in poco più di un soffio, senza sollevare lo sguardo._

"_Te la cavi bene" dovette confessare lei, stringendosi nelle spalle._

"_Da quanto tempo lavori qui?"_

_La bionda chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante. "Da quando ho realizzato che… fare un lavoro così senza senso sarebbe stato l'unico modo per lasciarmi il passato alle spalle"_

_Peter inclinò leggermente il capo. "E ci sei riuscita?"_

_Niki sbuffò. "No. Era una stronzata" commentò amaramente, scuotendo il capo. "Ma sai… almeno mi permette di avere uno scopo. Ogni sera sono su quel palco, ballo, faccio eccitare gli uomini, e vengo pagata per questo" deglutì "… lo so, è squallido" guardò Peter. "E' triste pensare a cosa si fa pur di non impazzire, vero?"_

"_Hai molto coraggio" le fece lui sincero, tradendo una nota di dolore nella sua voce, il chiaro sintomo di quanto la cicatrice che gli segnava l'anima fosse ben più profonda e sfigurante di quella che gli attraversava quel volto così ingiustamente martoriato. "… e non sei l'unica che rischia di impazzire. Credimi"_

"_E tu che ci fai a Las Vegas, invece?" chiese Niki, intenerita da quelle parole. Non molte, eppure era riuscita a sentirle così vicine, molto più di quanto avrebbe creduto possibile._

_Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle. "Quello che farei in qualunque altro angolo del mondo. Il più bastardo dei superstiti"_

_La bionda tirò un lungo respiro tremulo, cercando di sopprimere il tanto conosciuto sentore delle lacrime in arrivo. "Hai… perso qualcuno" la sua era una deduzione più che una domanda, pronunciata con un filo quasi inudibile di voce._

"_Non hai idea di cosa ho perso, Niki" mormorò appena Peter, rallentando i movimenti delle mani. "… e ti giuro, dannazione, che ho passato ogni maledetto giorno di questi tre anni infernali, ogni minuto, ogni… cazzo di secondo cercando di scervellarmi e capire COSA dovrei fare adesso, per sentirmi… non dico bene, ma meglio di come mi sento. È un fottutissimo mare di sensi di colpa, Cristo, e la fregatura è che ho dimenticato come si nuota"_

_Al contrario di ciò che si sarebbe aspettato, Niki non lo stava guardando con l'aria di chi ha a che fare con un insano di mente. Né con compassione. Né con preoccupazione. _

_Era semplicemente tristezza. Condita da un pizzico di speranza di fronte alla possibilità che forse qualcuno che poteva capirla c'era…_

"… _credo che capiti a tutti"_

"_Cosa?"_

"_Dimenticare come si nuota quando si finisce in quel mare" _

_Il giovane uomo buttò fuori un respiro pesante. "Tu come stai?" questa volta lo sollevò il capo, lasciandola interdetta._

"_Beh… meglio, grazie a te" cercò di sviare il discorso, sentendosi una perfetta idiota._

_Peter sbuffò e le rivolse un piccolo sorriso senza gioia. "Non parlo della caviglia"_

_Niki sentì il bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo. "E a te che importa?"_

_Il moro si fermò. "Te lo sto chiedendo"_

"_Li ho persi quelli a cui importava qualcosa di come sto" rispose amara lei, tradendo le lacrime._

_Quelle parole trafissero Peter con la forza di mille scariche elettriche. "… credimi se ti dico che… non puoi immaginare quanto mi faccia male"_

_Niki scosse il capo, sospirando. "Hai mai avuto un figlio, Peter?" fece con voce stanca e provocatoria._

"_E' per questo che meriteresti di sapere come stanno davvero le cose, Niki"_

_Il volto della bionda si indurì all'improvviso. "Non voglio sapere niente" ringhiò "… nessuna verità, nessuna bugia, NIENTE che riguardi quella maledettissima bomba!"_

_Peter chiuse ancora gli occhi, mordendosi la lingua fino a farla sanguinare. Non poteva spiattellarle in faccia una verità a cui non avrebbe mai creduto, e che anche se l'avesse fatto sarebbe arrivata ad odiare, così come avrebbe odiato lui… non poteva, per quanto fosse la cosa più giusta. Non poteva, perché quel mondo folle e infame aveva condannato a morte la sincerità, e nemmeno lui poteva fare nulla per opporsi. Non in quel momento, almeno._

"_Vorrei davvero poterti aiutare, Niki" … e per quanto non fosse la verità che bramava dalla voglia di farle sapere, era maledettamente vero._

"_Io a volte vorrei trovare qualcosa che mi spinga a farla finita, una volta per tutte" fece lei, prima di deglutire. "… non mi ci vorrebbe veramente niente, sai. Questo locale è pieno di gente che gira con una pistola in tasca"_

_Qualcosa si accese negli occhi scuri del ragazzo. "E perché non l'hai ancora fatto, allora?"_

"… _perché…"… avanti, si disse con rabbia, dillo… dillo ad alta voce, anche se ti fa sentire stupida… anche se ti fa vergognare di te stessa… anche se questo non vuol dire essere adulti, e lo sai… VAFFANCULO!!! "perché a volte mi costringo a credere che da qualche parte loro mi stiano guardando. E vogliano che io vada avanti"_

… _e Niki si ritrovò a sussultare quando sentì qualcosa di grande e caldo sovrastare la sua mano. Quella di Peter. Cercò i suoi occhi, sapendo – chissà perché – che li avrebbe trovati gentili, ma senza prevedere l'ulteriore scarica di pianto che un semplice sguardo sarebbe stato sufficiente a suscitarle. "… vale molto più di tutto il resto, Niki" le disse con voce bassa e non troppo stabile, ma sicura. "Promettimi che non cercherai mai di farla finita, Niki. Promettilo a me… e a loro"_

_La bionda annuì lievemente, asciugandosi bruscamente una guancia. "Sai… forse è un bene che tu sia venuto qui. So che non è un gran bel complimento da ricevere, ma non avevo mai… pianto davanti a nessun altro. E ci sono dei giorni in cui non faccio altro"_

_Ma non fece in tempo ad alzare la testa che le labbra di Peter erano già sulle sue._

_Gentili, rispettose, eppure spietate e disperate quanto la sua anima._

_E per una volta, incredibilmente, il caos, la musica, l'odore di fumo e di alcool, i fischi e le grida scortesi provenienti dalla stanza da cui erano separati da nient'altro che un'esile porta a vetri cessarono di esistere. Certo, la quantità di dolore che dimorava nel cuore dei due – la maggior parte, in effetti – non avrebbe potuto andarsene nemmeno per quell'attimo di pace, ma Niki non ci pensò due volte prima di stringerlo a sé, mentre lui la sollevava in piedi, reggendola quando la sentì barcollare leggermente a causa della caviglia dolorante. _

"… _grazie" singhiozzò appena, prima che Peter le prendesse il volto tra le mani per baciarla ancora. Così passionale, così preso da lei… così vero._

_Ma una mano glaciale e fitta di artigli le attanagliò le viscere quando lo vide sfilarsi la maglietta._

"… _no" protestò tra i denti, sperando disperatamente di non ferirlo._

_Peter la guardò confuso._

"… _vattene adesso" lo pregò "non voglio vederti andare via domani mattina, né tra due ore…"_

_Il moro sospirò. "E se decidessi di non andarmene?"_

_Sicura di aver capito male, la ragazza incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Cosa?"_

"_Se… restassi con te?"_

_Niki scosse il capo, lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina nervosa. "Per… favore, Peter…"_

_La mano del giovane uomo si serrò forte attorno al suo polso, bloccandola. "Sono serio"_

_La bionda mandò giù un magone. "Lo faresti... v-veramente?"_

"… _se mi vuoi"_

_Per un attimo gli occhi celesti di Niki rifletterono tutta la speranza che quelle parole avevano suscitato in lei… prima che la durezza del suo sguardo glaciale se ne rimpossessasse."Dimmelo di nuovo"_

"_Vuoi che resti?"_

"_Di nuovo"_

_Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo._

"_Vuoi che resti?"_

_E mandando all'aria ogni inibizione, ogni freno, ogni spiraglio di buon senso o di cosa diavolo fosse, Niki si gettò tra le sue braccia, singhiozzando furiosamente e infradiciandogli la spalla nuda con le sue lacrime tiepide, mentre una mano di Peter le accarezzava la schiena e l'altra i capelli._

"_Stai tranquilla" riuscì a dire il ragazzo, sentendola respirare furiosamente_

_Il mondo avrebbe continuato a fare schifo all'infinito, lo sapevano fin troppo bene._

_Ma forse da quel momento qualcosa, per loro, sarebbe cambiato… forse insieme lottare sarebbe stato più facile…_

_You better shut your mouth  
Hold your breath  
Kiss me now you'll catch my death  
O, I mean it_

Ti tiri su e mi scosti una ciocca bionda dal volto, prima di piegarti su di me e baciarmi le labbra.

No.

Aprirmi le labbra con le tue, con forza e con la tua fame di riaffermare sempre e comunque i tuoi diritti.

Il nostro diritto di combattere insieme.

Sento la tua lingua lottare con la mia e arpiono le mani alle tue spalle, ricambiando il bacio violento e languido e la disperazione del tuo bisogno. Poi scendo con le mani a sfiorare i muscoli del tuo petto, fino ai fianchi stretti, fino alla base della schiena, ad ogni lembo della tua pelle che riesca a raggiungere. Esattamente come stai facendo tu su di me, regalandomi un sospiro di vita con ogni carezza, con ogni graffio, con ogni tocco umido della tua lingua, con ogni goccia del tuo odore di uomo.

Sollevi il capo e punti con violenza gli occhi nei miei. E mi specchio nelle uniche due stelle che mi è ancora concesso di vedere. "Tutto bene?" sussurri, prima di scendere a baciarmi il collo.

Tutto bene.

Che domanda stupida. Eppure me la fai sempre.

Ti prendo il testone tra le mani e ti bacio la fronte. "Sì" rispondo in un soffio. _Sì, piccolo._

Faccio scorrere un dito lungo la tua cicatrice, sentendoti scosso da un fremito. Baci il mio dito quando arriva in prossimità delle tue labbra.

Che un attimo dopo sono di nuovo sulle mie. "Buonanotte" ecco, un'altra di quelle parole che bisognerebbe cancellare dal vocabolario. Ma non hai _idea _di cosa sarebbe questa notte senza di te… questa e tutte le altre. Buffo da dire, ma forse è davvero il caso di chiamarla 'buona'…

Ti rispondo con un piccolo sorriso appena accennato, e finalmente ti sistemi nuovamente con il capo sul cuscino, a pochi centimetri dal mio.

Chiudi gli occhi. Il respiro si fa via via più regolare, sento il tuo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi ritmicamente contro il mio seno. E mentre mi lascio cullare dall'unico suono che riesca a farmi addormentare, il mio cuore rivolge i due 'grazie' di ogni notte. Ebbene sì, il mio cuore è ancora capace a _ringraziare_.

Grazie, Peter. E

non credo di doverti spiegare per cosa.

E grazie al tempo. Perché un altro giorno è passato.

"… buonanotte, amore"

_Oh, I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this_

I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
The angel sweet  
Love of my life  
I need this

My skin, Natalie Merchant

THE END

Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuta… a dire la verità avevo in programma qualcosa di più imminente riguardo Heroes, ma trattandosi di una cosa parecchio più lunghetta di questa, ed essendomi questa shotty venuta così, di getto, eccola qui. Devo ammettere una cosa: questo pairing non mi ha mai convinta un granchè. Mi hanno sempre fatto tanta 'tenerezza', se così si può dire, ma insomma, da qui a scriverci una fic direi che ce ne va… e se mi sono trovata a cambiare così repentinamente idea è stato anche grazie alla bella e dolce 'Pazienza' di kithiara, che ringrazio e che mi ha dato il 'La' definitivo (e non lo sa, poveraccia…risata malefica … ma non incolpate lei per questa shottina, eh, povera anima! XD)


End file.
